Curious Tryout
by Slasherwriter
Summary: Tom Finds something Unexpected in Alex's Room and it leads to more than he ever could've hoped for
1. Chapter 1: What Are These?

**I DON'T OWN ALEX OR TOM OR THE ALEX RIDER BOOK SERIES **

**Chapter One: What The Hell are these?**

Tom sat playing on the consol, he looked around, Alex had vanished a couple of minutes ago, to answer a call from Them, Tom saw the typical Cleanliness of Alex's room, a small pile of films and games sat there, along with a pile of Magazines. Tom paused the game and slipped off the bed, to look through the Magazines.

He saw asset of Gaming magazines offering tips and cheats to the newest games, Previews of the Latest consols. Then there was a magazine on spying, Tom wondered why Alex had bought this magazine, then he saw an article on the Firing of Alan Blunt, which made tom smile, he nodded then moved onto the last magazine, Questioning Weekly….

This made tom Gasp, Alex reading a magazine on Sexuality Questioning, Alex the Women's man, the guy who had dated more girls than lived in his street. Tom sat there wondering about the Magazine, he picked it up and started to look through it, he could hear Alex shouting down stairs. There was Articles on being Bi-sexual, Coming out to Family and Friends and One on Love with a Straight Person.

Tom put the Magazine back into the pile and then reassembled it, Alex was still arguing with MI 6, probably about them trying to send him off on another Mission. Tom sat back and tried to stop wondering about Alex, He wondered if Alex had really found that he was in-love with a friend of his, then he wondered if it might be him.

He had always wondered what sex with a Guy would be like, but he had never thought he would try it, then again the first guy he would've tried it with was Alex, Then again, Maybe Alex preferred one of the SAS men he knew. He heard Alex stop shouting and him yell up to tom "Hey Tom, Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm alright" Tom yelled back.

He heard Alex Wandering back upstairs, and saw the door handle open, and the Blonde Teen enter, it had been two years since Alex had begun to work for The Spy agency. He Seemed further and Further from normality, from being Human, From Him. To jumped at this last part, He knew that he LIKED Alex as a Friend, but romantically?

He didn't know what he felt, though he thought If Alex Tried anything, he may learn something more. Alex sat down on the Bed next to Tom. He looked over at the game, "Hey tom, Your losing 7-2 That's unusual"

"Yeah, I'm Having a strange day" Tom replied looking

Alex laughed, Tom looked over, as soon as Alex stooped their eyes met, Tom's heart skipped a beat, they looked for about five seconds before the gap between them started to close, their eyes closed as their lips met in a passionate yet crude kiss, as they parted they both looked shocked until Tom Grabbed Alex's T-shirt and drew them into another kiss, this time more passionate and deeper, As they continued to kiss Tom began pulling at Alex's T-shirt as they parted Alex helped Tom Pull it off completely leaving Tom to stare at Alex's Bare Chest, at the Tanned, Muscled body of his best friend.

Alex Sat watching as Tom tentatively place his hands onto Alex chest, as they began to move around to Kissed Alex once again, Tom Didn't know who it was but their lips seemed to Open forcing both tongues to dance in Alex's Mouth. After a few more minutes of Kissing Alex sat next to Tom, Both boys in only their Underwear, They Both were talking about if they should continue

"I want you to Alex" Tom said

"But It could hurt you" Alex Protested

"I don't Care, I Love you Alex" Tom said Stubbornly.

"Ok Then" Alex said, Leading Tom into Another Kiss…..

**SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

**R&R PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2: First Time Together

**I Don't Own Alex Rider, no matter how good looking he is…..**

**Thanks for the Awesome Reviews!**

**Chapter Two: First Time Together**

Alex Pinned Tom, down they looked into each other's eyes, they let their hands rove where ever they liked, Alex lay their playing with a bulge in Tom's underwear, he let his hand move smoothly over the material, Tom was groaning with Lust below him, their bare chest rubbed against each other and they were both breathing fast, Tom put his hand onto Alex's back, but soon found his hand drifting lower, he felt shocked when he realised his hands hadn't stopped when they reached Alex underwear, but continued travelling underneath them , Alex looked at Tom, "Didn't realise you were that eager"

Tom smiled cutely, Alex leaned forward and kissed Tom's forehead, he slowly moved his second hand to help the first, they swiftly lowered Tom's underwear and dropped them off the side of the bed, along with the rest of their clothes, Tom followed suit removing Alex's and dropping them on the floor, they both felt the others hardness, and Alex smiled to Tom, he Kissed his forehead, then his lips, his neck, his chest and moved lower down until he reached Tom's Penis, Tom wasn't looking, Alex slowly placed a hand on it and slowly moved it up and down, tentatively he slowly began moving it faster, not too fast. As soon as Alex had begun to make the moves faster, Tom was moaning in pleasure and Lust. He placed on of his own hands onto Alex's Penis, he moved his hand up and down, Alex gasped when Tom had placed his hand on it but soon along with Tom was moaning in pleasure, Tom stopped when Alex did, Alex re-angled himself, he was now facing the Penis, he leant forward and kissed the tip, causing Tom to moan again, he then took the tip into his mouth and moved slowly sucked on it, Tom started to moan Alex's name softly.

After a while Alex took some more into his mouth, he began moving up and down, Tom was filled with warm emotions as he saw Alex's head bobbing up and down on him, he was so overcome he shot a load over Alex's face without realising, Alex stood up and walked over to his desk and picked up a wipe, cleaning it off. He walked back over to see Tom blushing profusely.

"Sorry Al" Tom whispered,

"Don't worry" Alex smiled as he leant down and Kissed Tom, Tom broke the connection and sat up, he was facing Alex Penis when he put the whole thing in his mouth, Alex gasped, Tom was clearly trying to repay Alex for Cumming on his face, he used his tongue to flick the tip and Alex moaned, after a few minutes Alex stepped back and Tom looked disappointed,

"Top or Bottom?" Alex asked,

"Bottom first, then I'll top" Tom blushed, Alex nodded and walked over Tom lay on his back and waited,

"Turn around" Alex whispered,

"Why?" Tom wondered,

"I want to see you, for my first time" Alex replied, slightly blushing,

"You're a Virgin too?" Tom asked feeling better about his own lack of experience,

"yeah" Alex replied, Tom spun so he was now facing Alex, who moved forward and lifted one of Tom's legs onto his shoulder, he found Tom's entrance and using a single finger he moved his finger around the edge, after a minute he allowed a single finger to enter Tom Felt the intrusion and buckled slightly, Alex removed the offending finger at once and looked at Tom,

"Did I hurt you?" Alex asked worriedly,

"No, just shocked how good you are at making me feel amazing" Tom replied smiling, Alex laughed softly replacing the finger inside Tom again, after a minute, he slowly began moving the finger forwards and backwards, Tom was softly moaning Alex's name as he added another finger, now he slowly began upping the speed of the movements, after a while he removed the fingers and lined up with the entrance, he leaned forward and kissed Tom, before slowly entering Tom, who moaned in pleasure, Alex slowly began to thrust into Tom, Who moaned Alex's name softly, Alex slowly sped up, and all too soon found himself ready to shoot, which when it happened caused both Boys to moan in pleasure, Alex slowly pulled out and lay there next to Tom who smiled,

"My Turn"

"Go right ahead" Alex prompted.

Tom jumped up and moved over, he turned Alex onto his back and immediately thrusting into Alex, allowing Lust to overcome him, Alex cried out Toms name as Tom thrust in and out, he felt amazing as he felt Alex beneath him moaning his name everytime he pounded into him, Tom Leaned back and shot his second load, this time inside Alex, who along yelled Tom's name, Tom pulled out and collapsed next to Alex,

"I never realised something Alex, And I almost didn't" Tom whispered,

"What's that?" Alex asked

"That you're not just my best Friend, but the fact that I love you more than anyone else in the world" Tom replied,

"Thanks Tom, S 'pose I better come out and say it, I'm not Gay." Alex started,

"Nor am I" Tom replied,

"So then your Bi as well?" Alex asked

In answer Tom leant forward and kissed Alex, "I'll take that as a yes then" Alex laughed,

"Al?" Tom asked,

"Yeah?" Alex looked up,

"Will you go out with me?" Tom blurted out Quickly,

Alex smiled and shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain. Tom we just had Sex and I let you fuck me, of course I'll go out with you!"

Tom smiled widely, "What about Prom?"

Alex cut him off, "Were you about to ask me to be your date to Prom?" Tom nodded, "Of course I'll take you to Prom!" Alex replied, looking at Tom in the eyes,

"Wow, this was an amazing day, I lost my best friend, but he became my Boyfriend and now he's taking me to the prom!" Tom whispered, as the gap between them closed once again their lips locked and Tom felt pure bliss as he allowed their tongues to meet, in Tom's mouth.


End file.
